KND operatives, who would you be?
by arissaprincess321
Summary: Find out who would you be.
1. Chapter 1

After I saw some KND surveys that tell what KND or who KND operative are you and what rank…like cadet operative etc…, I got interested into making my own so enjoy!

* Are you a girl/boy?

*you like rainbow monkeys?

*you think adults are scary?

*you rather be in a sector, or in moonbase or, in the artic training base?

*you ever defend some other kid?

*there were the real KND outside your fanfiction world, would you join in a millisecond?

*you related to Father?

*you have 5 cousins who try to kill you with strange weapons?

*you were tagged to be soopreme leaduh, what would you do?

*you think all Adults should go away? Good and Bad ones?

*Boys: Do you think Girls are dumb and have cooties?

*Girls: Do you think boys are immature or just plain stupid?

*you watch a rainbow monkey marathon or doctor space time continuum or wrestling mania?

*you do whatever it takes for the KND? How so?

*you aggressive? Or Like to shout a lot?

*you stubborn?

*you honest?

*you loyal and willing to share your candy with everyone?

*you know just the right time to take a cookie break?

*you like building stuff?

*you like leading

*you always do your best?

*you either prefer work or the beach?

*you prefer helmets or sunglasses?

*you kids Next Door?

I know it may be too long that its boring to answer...oh well...Review! I'll give the answers soon

Arissaprincess321 out!


	2. answers!

Hi! Wow ! you guys are fast!, anyways if you don't like my observations….just know it was on my opinion

So here it is:

**Sk8tr Gal**-you're a girl version of numbuh 4 you prefer a sector and you aren't afraid to defend others. Status: field operative

**Randomnessgirl1**- you're a girl version of numbuh one no doubt you'd be able to save eleventy-billion of :sector leader

**Numbuh 362**- you are numbuh 362, you could be like twins or something, you're stubborn but you're caring and always ready to show what you've got! Status: Soopreme leader (no-duh!)

**Eevee Blossom**-you're a mixed-up (the good kind) you're like numbuh 2 &numbuh 1 with a hint of 86. You want to be in a sector and the best status you could have would be sector leader.

**Savannaknd**-you're a 1 or 362, you like helping others and still be critically/mentally present when faced with a decision. Status: leader of anything, you'd do fine

**AprilShowers101**-You're numbuh 5, collective but not girly. You don't hate boys in natural and you're status is second in command but you could always work your way up to sector leader

**Gamewizard2008**-you're probably numbuh 363 but you kinda prefer sunglasses. Status: field operative

**Really Big Hat**'s brother- you are kinda a trainer material-I mean drill sergeant but you aren't though enough so you're status would be like numbuh 60's partner.(no hard feelings)

**Really Big Hat**-You're numbuh 86 who's calmer in a way but can be the opposite when you want to be. Status: Head of Decommissioning or Global Tactical Officer

**MysteryKid860**-Numbuh 86! You have her characteristics and don't care how to show you have em' status: Head of Decommissioning or Global Tactical Officer

So there they are, leave another review, a comment on my evaluation…..thanks!

Arissaprincess321 out!


	3. My answers and a few more of others:

Hey! so i thought i should share my answers too and let the audience decide who am i-mostly and what status?

* Are you a girl/boy?yes(why would a boy put 'princess' in his username?):

*you like rainbow monkeys?if only an operative gave it to me

*you think adults are scary?some are but only if they plot to kill me

*you rather be in a sector, or in moonbase or, in the artic training base?Moonbase!

*you ever defend some other kid?yeah!

*there were the real KND outside your fanfiction world, would you join in a millisecond?huff-i would join yesterday

*you related to Father?no but that'l be cool/freaky...i'd be numbuh 1's cousin!

*you have 5 cousins who try to kill you with strange weapons?nope...at least i think they don't plan to kill me

*you were tagged to be soopreme leaduh, what would you do?persuade nigel to get rachel back on the job, if it doesn't work i'll do my best and accept the position,if i can't handle it...tag/trick someone worthy to do it

*you think all Adults should go away? Good and Bad ones?no...bad yes i suppose but i'm not part of the splinter cell

*Boys: Do you think Girls are dumb and have cooties?girlll

*Girls: Do you think boys are immature or just plain stupid?some are immature, others just ligically have a crush on you '_the more ya hate the more ya love!'_

*you watch a rainbow monkey marathon or doctor space time continuum or wrestling mania?DSTC!w/numbuh362:

*you do whatever it takes for the KND? How so?I'd die for the rights of other kids, we deserve-ehem they deserve equality

*you aggressive? Or Like to shout a lot?when i'm angry-not so much,i tend to hide it. But if you push me too hard-yes!

*you stubborn?sometimes

*you honest?...i try to be as best i can

*you loyal and willing to share your candy with everyone?yes i'd be loyal to the KND and oh!free candy!

*you know just the right time to take a cookie break?yep!in about 3 more weeks summer here i come!

*you like building stuff?sometimes

*you like leading? yes yes yes-but i will accept opinions or criticism

*you always do your best?yes! to be a good example to others but in a non-DCFDTL way

*you either prefer work or the beach?WORK! i want to prove myself...but if it's working in a beach...that's a different story.

*you prefer helmets or sunglasses?Helmets

*you kids Next Door?I AM KIDS NEXT DOOR!

so there you go!:please tell me who you think i mostly am...i'll be waiting but for now...here sre the other results!

**Rachpop15**-You're numbuh 362, i bet she could have just done another game of tag and have left the position to someone but for the better of things she 're as willing as numbuh 362! status:Supreme leader!

**fictionluver94**-You're Rachel!you will do what you can in a situation and won't loose your cool, you'll do your best and 're also straight to the point status:Supreme leader

**yougotburned**-numbuh 5. you don't really wanna lead but you will do your best! you also know what this certain time is for-except cookie breaks status:Field operative

**littlemissfg**-you're kuki, but more awake?or attentive:you know yourself and try to show it without shyness...happy-go-luck...easy to get along with status:field operative/medical specialist

so there you go!please review and check out my stories!

_p.s. Gamewizard2008 you're right, as i think about it you are more of a numbuh 2 than 363. i didn't really think your's through...haha sori. I highly doubt you're a buck-tooth jerk who uses his sister as a privilage as a one way ticket to step on others' feet._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi back sooo soon? yeah

Shine777 you're results disappeared... crazy computer!They should have shown in the second chappie! anywho...

I think you're a girl version of numbuh 1 who works hard to be a good leader and will do things for others sake!but... unlike him you aren't that imaginative(proof: he believed in numbuh 0), coz. when i asked the question ' are you KND?' i kinda expected everyone to say yes!yep!yeah...etc. anyways enough of my drama(i'm not really dramatic) Status:leader,just don't be too uptight, coz if you are that's the numbuh 1 i recognize:

Anyways like i said before Rn'R! P.S. to those who would answer the survey...please note you might have to wait for two weeks because it's my finals-translation NO COMPUTER! _**hate it need it can't have a good future without it!**_ hope you guys don't get too bored and yeah i'm happy most of you liked the results

**I'm begging you check out _'the totally meet KND?'_ and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi thanks for waiting for sooooo long...uhhhg finally today was our last day of school...of being a freshmen and seeing my three of my most loved best friends(roma27 thanks for everything!) I'll miss them sooo much. There was crying and laughing and laughingly crying...that's just because were tweens enjoying lif...

anyways...enough of that here's my update...ENJOY!(because i sure will...IT'S SUMMER BABY!)

**Numbah 175**- You have the makings of a great Leader, i just don't know if you're more like numbuh 362,1 or 5...thy are all great and can lead others without too much difficulty...i guess you go on your opinion...anyways can you teach me how to know what adults think? love to know...: Status:Leader

**don'twannabetorn9**-I think you're a numbuh 3 you like to lead-but only once...it's the fun of trying. you try to get along with others just for the sake of them being your friend...that's real good signs of true friendship...Oh! and where can you get rainbow monkeys?Status: Medic,Field operative

That's mainly all BTW **I LOVE THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES** why i had to put it here? i don't know really i just read the first and i was like...i like this...**I**** really hope percy and annabeth ends up together**...BTW still waiting for your answers to my answers in chapter 3 and please for the love of authors everywhere review!thank you: _**SUMMER TIME!**_

**KND rules and always will rule!**

arissaprincess321 out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! sorry it took me so long...I'm kinda working on my other stories too...anyways here are your results

Emortal2000:you're fine to lead but not a big position as supreme leader,you are little aggressive and probably stubborn you have numbuh 86 in you but the only difference is you don't like rainbow monkeys that much. Status:Global Tactical officer or HOD

i guess that's all I'm getting...anyways it's not to late, just put your answers in the review and wait...I'll be with you soon


	7. Chapter 7

Hello People of earth who lives for kids next door and beyond!I'm back!with some-or results...please give me your answer on who you think i am-there on chapter 3...

**Anily and Emily**:you're like numbuh 86 but you don't like rainbow monkeys...you could also be a female version of wally, but you're probably :Field operative

**KNDNumbuh0.6**:Hey!well you're great leader material! You do your best and like to work, being able to lead is your nature,but you know when to take a good cookie break you have numbuh 1 coz you're a natural born leader and you like rainbow monkeys(yes yes... nigel also likes them he wears rainbow monkey underwear!)status: Sector Leader

**CASSIE998**: You're like numbuh 3 you LOVE RAINBOW MONKEYS!no need to hide it here teen or not!(I LOVE CARTOONS AND BEN TEN AND POKEMON but I'm a 13 year old girl-and proud of it!) Status:Medic-field operative

HAHA! i may love Boy stuff and cartoons but i am matured and logical but I will never stop LOVING KND...nothing can go between that even if ash visits me and gives me a treecko!

why? you ask

Beacause...

KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!

arissaprincess321 out!


End file.
